Partners or Lovers?
by Advazzz
Summary: After a fire in Stella's apartment, Mac offers Stella the spare room in his apartment, will she accepted the invitation? Is this the trigger that will make them understand? my story to eppy 4.16 Smacked! - complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the CSI NY, but after a while I decided to write my story and change episode 16 (season 4) and end it like I would like it to end.**

*** I'll add Lucy here too although she didn't excited until season 5.**

**_*Word in italics surrounded by double quotes taken directly from the episode._**

***Special thanks to Lily ****moonlight**** who helped me a lot all the way in the grammar****_ of this story- THANKS Lily!_**

Chapter 1:best friends

Stella woke up after she smelled smoke in her sleep. She didn't understand at first, but after a few seconds she realized there was a fire in the building.  
She got out of her apartment, started knocked on every door in the floor and helping everybody get out: "Everybody leaves the building! there is a fire, get out!".

She stopped one of the neighbors and asked him: _"Did you see Bonny, she is blonde and has a son who's 11 years old?"._

_"No"_ he said in a rush.

Suddenly she saw Bonny's apartment, she kicked the door and yelled: "Bonny!, Bonny! Brendon!" . She was terrified; and just wanted to find them.  
Stella jumped over a piece of wood on fire and then she saw Brendon. He was so terrified sitting near his bed. She helped him get out and saved him and herself.

Outside Stella looked for her neighbor next door_…_

_"_Bonny, _how could you leave him there!?"_

"I thought he went behind me and when I discovered he wasn't they didn't let me enter the building again, I'm so sorry baby". She hugged him. Stella gave her a suspicious look.  
They disappeared in the crowd. Stella looked at her home or what used to be her home, now completely - destroyed.

In the morning Stella entered her apartment. It was all burned. Her bed, her-clothes, her furniture. She looked around her, and she just couldn't believe it - tears stood in her eyes. She grabbed one photo that had been left almost without any damage and she smiled, it was a picture from her graduation from her graduation in the police academy and was glad that she is doing what she loved to do, being a cop, with a wonderful partner. Then the table broke and behind it she found some papers with the words "help me please" before she could understand Mac entered the apartment, looking around him.

"_Hi_" Mac said.

"_Hi_", she replied shyly. They hugged and she gave him a short but gentle kiss on his cheek. He gave her a cup of coffee he brought_. _

_"It's perfect_" she said, her face gave him a thank you look.  
He looked for a second around and said _"So, I've got an extra room…"_ raising his eyebrows.

She smiled, taking a deep breath. _"Thank you, I'd better stay in a hotel"_. He looked confused and didn't understand why she refused. Her staying in his apartment didn't mean anything, they are best friends. She tried to convince him that she snored but he didn't believe it.

"You know what? Today you'll all come to my place for dinner remember?. Come earlier and help me prepare my apartment, after we've finishd the dinner I'll take you to a nice hotel I know."

"Sounds good", she smiled. Although she didn't want to stays at any hotel. She loved talking to Mac, he always knew what to say, and right now she really needed her good friend.

"Let's go to the lab and find out what's happened here." He put his muscular hand on her back and led her out of what was once her apartment.

xxxxxx

Adam leaned on the microscope and Stella stood near him. Before that she gave him the papers she found. "I found this in my apartment after the fire, it's a little burned so I guess it was in the apartment before the fire started".

_"Don't you recognize the writing?"_

_"No"_

_"Maybe it's from a friend?" she thought for a second. _

_"Yes, and this friend said, 'help me'!?"_

_He laughed "Maybe you're a bad cook". She laughed also._

_"Try to find the comical finger print in the ink, maybe you can find a pen manufacture"._

_"I'll let you know what I find"._

She was about to go and then Adam said. "Hey, Stella". She looked at him, _"I'm glad you're Okay"_, he said. A thankful smile appeared on her face and she opened the door and walk away.

Don called Mac,

"Taylor"

"Mac we arrested a suspect for the arson. Do you want to help me interrogate him?"

"I'm on my way". He grabbed his coat and went outside his office. On his way to the elevator Mac saw Stella. "Don just called me, I'm on my way to ask Greg some questions about the fire, care to join me?"

"I need to go out for an hour a two, to buy some things like cloutes, you know why". She looked down and he saw embarrassment in her face.

"Stella, you don't need to explain anything to me. You go and do whatever you need. You can go and rest if you like to, I'll be here covering for you".  
She hugged him and knew he understood. When they split he watched her until she disappeared into the elevator.

xxxxxx

"What did you think when you set your apartment on fire?!"  
Don voice was furious.

"I don't know what you mean".

Mac entered the interrogation room.

"Some people don't have a place to live because of you! What kind of inflammable did you use?", Don was leaned on the table_. "Where have you been? In the street, watching the flamse? It felt good?"_

"This fire has nothing to do with me! I'd served my duty to the state, I didn't start that fire, and I'm done talking to you two!".

Then Mac said, _"One of your neighbors is a close friend of mine, she no longer has a place to live. And when we prove you did this, you will be answering to me!"_

They both got out and Greg placed his head between his hands.

xxxxx

"Greg didn't start the fire" Lindsay said very firmly.

"How could it be? There were inflammable leftovers in his apartment. He is a suspect convicted for arson". Stella said surprisingly.

_"You better have an explanation for that"_ Mac turned at Lindsay with a lost look.

"Exhibit A: look like under his wall to wall carpet was a very inflammable gel that sometimes mixed with gasoline. Exhibit B: his furniture was filled with foam and a very low fabric that caused them to be burned very fast".

"If the fire didn't start in Greg's apartment, where did it start?" Mac asked.

"I don't know."

"So, let's find out". Mac and Stella said together.

They entered all the information they'd found in the computer, and then they got a simulation of the fire. Greg had an alibi so he didn't start the fire. Stella didn't either, so that left Bonny's apartment the only place that it –could have begun. Lindsey, Stella and Mac, decided to go to the building and search for a clue in Bonny's.

It was already afternoon and the day light didn't help so they all three entered with flashlights. Stella entered Brendon's room and found a burned doll. In the corner of the room she found a red lighter. She put her gloves on and picked it up. She saw a little fingerprint.

"Mac?" she called him from where she was. Lindsey and Mac rushed to the room where Stella was and after they saw what she saw, they all understood. Someone in this apartment started the fire.

"We need to look for fingerprint in this apartment to analyze who exactly did this", Mac said.

xxxxxxx

In the evening Stella was in Mac's apartment. After a warm shower she wore a new green-olive dress that she had bought that day. She looked in the mirror putting her earrings on. Mac was already in the kitchen preparing dinner. Stella entered the living room and watched his back for a second. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. Soddenly he smelled her perfume, stopped whatever he was doing and looked over at her.

"Hey Bonasera".

She approached him and took a slice of tomato and put it in her mouth, "Yummy Taylor".

A big smile was all over his face. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"You can set the table". His face was smiling.

He was glad she had accepted his invitation to come earlier after everything she been had been through.  
She put the plates on the table and then the glasses. He finished his great potatoes, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Stella, can you open it please?".

"Of course, boss". She grinned.

When the door opened she saw Lindsay and Danny and suddenly she felt someone holding her legs tight.

"Aunty Stella!" . Lucy raised her little hands to Stella, who picked her up and hugged her. Then beyond her aunt's curls, the sweet child saw Mac… she got down and ran towards him "Uncle Mac!" He picked her up with his strong hands and kissed her on the cheek. She almost choked his neck with the hug. The others laughed out loud when they saw his face.

Another knock was on the door. This time Danny opened. Then he saw Jess and Don. Jess was holding a bottle of a white wine and Don red one. Two second after, Adam and Hawkes entered the apartment.

"Where is Sid?" Stella asked.

"He forgot he had his anniversary with his wife, so he could not cancel her" Hawkes said half smiling.

"I hope you'll never forget ours, Messer" Lindsay mention with a mocking angry face.

"Or else she'll shoot you and hide the body", Don added with his perfect smile.

They all laughed together.

"So, are you hungry?" Their host asked.

They ate, talked about work, mentioned some old cases, and laugh. They were a great team!

Lucy was sleeping on Mac's couch, and after they finished the dessert Danny picked her up and gently put his daughter's head on his shoulder.  
"We should go, I'm tired and tomorrow we need to find the person who started the fire". Lindsay mentioned.

"Yes, I am tired too" Hawkes added.

"Stell, do you want me to take you to your hotel?" Don asked.

"I don't have any yet. I will help Mac organize here and then he will take me. Thank you anyway". She smiled.

"Yes she will, somebody need to wash the dishes". Mac said smirking.

"Okay, goodnight then".

"Goodnight, see you all tomorrow".

Mac closed the door after everybody went had left, and looked at Stella.

"What?" She had her confused look.

"You know I have a dishwasher, right?" He smiled.

"Ummmm…yes, but I figured you want me to help you put everything in its place, don't you?"

"Yes. But let's finish first the bottle of the white wine we left. It's a shame to throw it away, besides that, you are going to sleep in a hotel, so at least spend your full evening with your best friend".

"I don't mind, but then how will you take me, if you become drunk?"

"I won't".

"I don't know…Mac". She was confused again.

"Come on! You know I'm a responsible man. I promise to order you a cab if I feel even a little drunk".

"Promise?"

"Yes, detective". He nods.

She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. "Home lend" was on. Mac brought their wine glasses and filled them with the rest of the wine and sat near her, not too close.

"I like this series" he announced.

"Me too! It's a great one!"

After she finished her glass…she leaned her head over the side of the sofa. And without paying attention she fell asleep.

Seconds passed and Mac looked over Stella saying: "So we had better…" He noticed she was in a deep sleep, a smile appeared on his lovely face. He didn't want to wake her up after the night before. He went to his room and brought her a brown blanket.

Then he covered her and she murmured. "Thank you…" and got more comfortable on the couch.

He looked at her for a second, and then turned to the kitchen to order everything by himself, he didn't mind. He knew she needed to rest.

When he finished, he turned off the lights and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I wanted this part to be perfect at least as the first.  
I want to thank my friend Tanir who helps me a lot with the grammar (love you!)**

Thank you all for your reviews and follow-up, it warms my heart.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Rest

The day light disturbed her eyes in the morning. She woke up and didn't understand at first where she was. Then she realized she fell asleep on Mac's couch.

The radio was on and she saw him standing in the kitchen with his back towards her.

"Morning". She sat up. He turns to her and was already dressed up.

"Hay Stella, sorry I didn't wake you yesterday, you looked very exhausted". He looked at her and took a gulp from his coffee. "After work I'll take you to the hotel I'd mention yesterday".

"Thank you, what time is it?" she stretches herself.

"Almost 7:30am". She dropped her hands immediately.

"7:30am? And you let me sleep until now? Our shift is almost starting. I'm going to the bathroom to organize myself, in the meantime please make me a cup of what you're drinking, we have a lot of work to do today. We need to find the cause that because of it I am so tried". She said in a harry look. She got up and went to the bathroom.

"Yes boss" he answered with a little laughter.

The door opened and they both walk out the elevator. Danny saw them and turned to them.

"Good you two arrived, you won't believe what we discover."

Stella look over at Mac with a terrified look, "What?"

"The fingerprint on the lighter was of a little girl".

"I think you're wrong, Bonny didn't have a daughter, she has a son".

"Right, the little girl apparently was kidnaped".

Mac and Stella looked at each other confused.

That little girl was kidnaped three days ago, and we match her finger print from the system. Her parents entered her it to help find her".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Stella, we double checked it".

"Oh my goodness!" Stella put her hand on her mouth. "I can't believe Bonny will do such thing! And then she added "although I don't know her well, you know-hallway relations".

"Did she leave a new address to find her?" Mac asked.

"No".

Stella had an idea: "I better go and give a sketch of her face, maybe this will be helpful".

Stella called the elevator end went to the police department.

Mac looked at her and saw she was nervous, he wanted to help her find her neighbor fast and then let her go and do all the arrangement, find another apartment and to build her life again after the fire. He wanted to help his best friend. Then he realized that weird thing is happening, when he was thinking about her a warmth feeling took over his body in a strange way, he didn't felt like this since Clare… he shook his head and return to the realty. He thought that was because of what happened to her home. He turned to his office and left Danny alone.

Stella got to the department and saw Don. She updated him about what they know.  
She told him that she remember that Bonny was driving a van and that she was a florist. He went to search information.  
Meanwhile she composite sketch of Bonny's face.  
Then Don updated her about certain information and afterwards Stella went back to the lab.

Lindsey and Danny were together in her office. Each of them was near a phone. They tried to find information about Brendon's school or other activities maybe they can find Bonny through her son. They hanged the phone together this time. Danny started a conversation: "You know, this morning when I saw Mac and Stella I'd realized that they came together and both late, they never late. Do you think it's because she slept in his apartment yesterday after we left?"

"Maybe", she looked over her list without paying attention to what he was referring.

"No, I mean maybe it's inappropriate…"

"They are best friends, they have been working tougher for years, and so even if she did stay, I don't think it's inappropriate, she just lost her home, Danny." Lindsey raised her eyes from the list and looked over him saying "Even if, I would like them to be late because they spent time together as a couple, they have such a good chemistry, they will be the perfect couple".

"After us" he smiled on her and leaned over to give her a kiss.

Lindsey raised her face from the list and looked straight in his eyes, "But you know darling, I don't think they will ever be much more than partners. They are too occupied with their job".

Danny raised his left eyebrow as if he agreed.

Stella stepped out the elevator and saw Mac in his office, sitting on his chair and looking over a file. For a second her mind wasn't there she thought how joyful it was to see him when she woke up today, she got used to been alone when she wakes up and today she was happy for a change, she smiled to herself.

He raised his eyes for a second and saw her. He put the file in his desk and got up, he walked out of his office until they finally met.

They start to walk together in the hall, in the meantime she update him about what Flack told her, without paying attention his shoulder touched hers, it felt good for both of them but they continued walking. She also mentioned to him that she is concerned about those little children. And she don't know how it's all connected to the fire, she was worried also about Bonny too, she taught she is such a good person, how will they find her? Why Brendon hasn't been in school over a week?

_"He is already a trouble kid". _

_"He is trouble in what way?"_

_"When I first moved in to my apartment, he made a hole through the brick wall. When I saw it, I went to confront him after I told Bonny…boys stuff right? You could see right through to my bedroom, he is just 11 years old."_

She felt bitterly about the case, Mac saw it in her eyes. He wanted to ask her something and she notices. They stopped in front of the big lab.

_"What?"_

He put his hands in his pockets took a deep breath and said: _"For the last two days I'm trying to figure out how gingerly tell you sit this one out , go deal with the loss of your home, and take care of yourself. I realize now how totally waste of my breath it would be"._

She smiled and his smile appeared also but also a concern one.  
She thought he is the best partner, he cared about her whenever she needed it and especially when she doesn't think she needs it. But this time it was different. She didn't understand why.

Sheldon interrupted her thoughts, her eyes went from Mac's eyes to his.

"Hey guys. Bonny called the insurance company".

"Did she leave an address?" Stella asked worried.

"No, she asked to call her when the check will be ready".

_"It's an arson investigation, they will not presses reclaims for at list two weeks"._

Mac had an idea _"or maybe with encourage from us they could do it sooner"._

Sheldon loved the idea _"my man is getting snaky"._

_"Tell them to call her in an hour. It's always the greed that gets them"._

He is so intelligent, Stella thought, she was happy to know Mac Taylor.

"Stella, take Danny with you and bring her to custody".

"Okay".

After they arrested her, Bonny admitted in the kidnap in front of Don. But didn't want to confess where the little children are. Stella and Mac saw it all through the small window in the investigation room.

Stella rubbed her forehead, and was very tired from the entire situation. Mac was worried again, he cares about her very much to let her stay in her condition. "Do you want me to take you to a hotel? Maybe if you will rest a little bit it will help us to think about the solution".

"I don't know Mac, I want to be a part of entire investigation, I don't want to miss a thing".

"Don't worry, let me take you and I will update you whenever we discover something."

"Even the little thing!" she started to surrender.

"No problem." He knew how much it's important to her.

He leads her to his vehicle. Her beg was already there when they came to work in the morning. He started the engine and drove away.  
On the road they continued talking about the case trying to figure how to solve it.  
Finally they arrived. She checked in the reception and received a key. He grabbed her black bag and escorted her to her room, a weak smile appeared on his face, he was glad he convinced her but also he knew he will be missing her.

When he gave her the bag, her fingers touched his for a second, he felt this warmth feeling again, now she felt it too.

"Thank you Mac", she leaned on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
He turned red immediately. "You welcome" he tried to ignore what's just happened to him so he said "now get some rest, I will see you later".

She nodded and insert the key opened her room, said goodbye and close the door behind her.

He stood outside her door for a minute, didn't understand or didn't want to understand why he cares about her so much. In the same time she leaned against the door and thought about him, she said to herself "what is wrong with me? Get a grip Stella, Mac is your partner, nothing more. He will never consider you more than a friend". But they both knew that something more than a friendship was growing.

**To be continued…**

** Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay again…**

**Special thanks to Lily ****moonlight**** who helped me a lot in this chapter, thank you Lily moonlight for all the assistance in the grammar, without you I couldn't do it.**

**As usually I don't own the CSI NY. **

Chapter 3: The last part of the puzzle

Mac was in his office with all the pictures and evidences trying to figure out exactly how to solve this latest case. Although he really wanted to, he couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about HER - his partner. He could not remove his thoughts from Stella. She was his best friend and he was so confused. They had worked together for years and now what? He had feeling for her? How could he even think about it? How could he break such a reliable friendship?  
It meant so much to him, that they could talk for hours, that he could tell her everything… but now he couldn't.  
_What she will think if I tell her?_ Mac thought. _She probably doesn't feel the same._  
To himself he whispered: "I wish I could talk to someone". And then he added, "But she is the only one I can talk to…" He blew out all the air in his lungs and shook his head, throwing the file that was in his hand onto his desk. "I have to concentrate on this case, I just have to!" .  
Sheldon entered his office and heard his last sentence. "Is everything okay, boss? Is this case bothering you?".

"Ummm what? Yes ,yes I'm trying to figure it out" Mac looked down, like he had something to hide.

"I can update you that Lindsey and Danny are working on Bonny's clothes". Sheldon said.

Mac looked at him. "Good, I hope they find something, I took Stella to rest at the hotel but I promised her I would call her when we find something".

"Do you want me to update her when something happens?"

"No it's okay, I promised her I will." _And I'm not going to miss hearing her voice_, he said to himself.

"I understand, I'll talk to you when we'll find something". Sheldon smiled.

Mac nodded and Sheldon left.

xxxxxxx

Danny and Lindsey had Bonny's shirt and were trying to find where she was, hoping that maybe the shirt would help them.

After half an hour, Lindsay got something. She discovered that on Bonny's shirt was a remnant of a unique plant. At first they thought it was from Long-Island but then Lindsay realized it couldn't be. They continued to search the resource and found that somebody grew it in New-York city.

Anther half an hour passed and suddenly the computer make its beeping sound, like it always did when it had found something.

The two of them looked at the computer and said to each other together "We have to call Mac".

xxxxxx

Stella lay down on the bed trying to get some sleep or at least rest in a comfortable position. Yes, she lay in a comfortable way but she couldn't rest her mind. She thought about him, how much he cared about her and how he was the best friend she'd had in years.  
"He is so wonderful and such a caring person, and he watches my back every time". She smiled thinking about him, remembering when she had seen him in the morning, and how he was so elegant and good looking. How wonderfully he had treated her since what happened to her home. "I wonder if he is feeling the same odd tension between us?" Stella thought, then sighed, "Probably he isn't, he is such a professional he will never fall for someone he works with".

The phone cut through her thoughts. After two rings she picked it up, "Bonasera".

"Hey Stella we found something, but you sound very tired maybe you should go back to your sleep and we will handle this case. I promise to call you when we find those children".

"What? No, can you pick me up?"

"Stella, are you sure? I really think…" she cut him off.

"Mac I will be ready in 5 minutes".

He knew he couldn't argue with her. "I'll be there". He sighed with concern.

xxxxxxxx

Stella, Mac and Flack ran together to the roof, vests on and weapons in hand. They checked every place they got to. They saw only pink and white flowers. Stella went forward and the two men went after her. Stella looked down the long table where the flowers were and then she saw the two kids lying on the ground covered with some papers, she felt sorry for them and call the others.

When they came back with the children, Adam called Stella and told her that Brendon had wrote her the little notes. Then she realized he was kidnaped too.

She went to the vehicle and suddenly felt dizzy. "Stell!" Don caught her before she fell. "Are you okay?".  
Mac saw what had happened and ran over immediately and helped Don stand her up. Now he was very worried.  
"Stella, what's wrong?" he asked with a terrified face.

"I'm fine, I guess I need to sleep a little bit, I didn't get any sleep before". She answered, looking pale.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you or even called you".

"Mac, don't please, you know how important it was for me to be here".

"Don, can you handle everything from here? I better take her to get some sleep".

"Sure boss, Stell go, don't worry I'll be here until everybody is finished". Stella gave Flack a thank you smile and got into Mac's car.

In their way to the hotel, Stella put her head on the back seat and tried to sleep. When they arrived, Mac helped her get out and she leaned on him all the way to the door of her hotel room. He inserted the key, opened the door and helped her lie down on the bed.

"I knew you should have accepted my invitation and stayed at my place. Maybe I should lock you in until you rest a little bit" he said with a weak smile.

"Please, Mac, don't be angry with me" Stella said quietly.

"I'm not angru, I care about you…" he whispered, "Now please get some sleep".

Her eyes were almost closed "I will. Thank you, Mac"

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend" Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Mac stood there watching her sleep for a couple of minutes. He thought to himself that she was so beautiful even when she was sleeping. Finally, he went back to his vehicle. Before he started the engine, he put his hands on the wheel and his head on the head seat.

"God, Stella what is happening to me?" he took a big breath and started the engine.

**To be continued…**

**I know it was short, but I'm saving the best for last.**

**If you like it, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your great words :)**

**Special thanks to ****Lily moonlight****, she checked it very fast for you to enjoy it. Thank Lily, I couldn't do it without you! **

**As usually I don't own the CSI NY. **

Chapter 4: Courage

It was evening, almost 9:00pm, Mac was at his office sitting near his desk, finishing some paper-work. The shift was already over and he could only hear the machines working. He looked through his window and saw the beautiful city beneath him. He wondered if Stella was still sleeping and when he would see her again.

Suddenly, he heard the elevator opening.

He turned around to see who was coming in at such a late hour and he just couldn't believe it when Stella stepped out of it. She was here, he jumped out of his seat. His eyes sparkling.

Stella was half way to his office. She smiled, he could see, but her eyes still looked tired. Already he was starting to feel his heart skipping a beat.

"Hey." she said when she entered.

He stood up and came towards her, then without notice, she hugged him, to his surprise.

They separated but his hands were on her upper arm, hers on his shoulders. Blue met green for several moments before her eyes dropped and she took one step away from him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It was my thank you hug".

"That's what friends do for each other". He said gently.

She looked into his eyes. "I know, but you are more than a friend to me…" -She understood suddenly what she was saying and turned red. "I mean…you are like a family to me". She tried to escape from the last sentence. "You treat me like no one else ever did". _I don't want to be like a family to you_, he thought to himself.

He tried to think on his words before speaking: "You did it for me in the past and you will do in the future".

Stella took a deep breath, believing she had succeeded in getting out of the awkward situation she had found herself in.

"So, what are you doing here Stella?" Mac continued. "I didn't think I would see you until Monday."

"After you left me, I fell asleep" she started to explain. "I woke up three hours later and didn't manage to sleep again, so I decided to come here instead of staying alone and finish some paper-work".

"You still look tired, are you sure you don't need more sleep?. You really scared me today, after we found those little children…"

She put her hand on his cheek, he could feel her warm touch and it almost made him lose his self-control. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm fine now, really". She gave him her beautiful smile and put her hand down again.

"Are you planning to stay here all night?" she asked.

"No, I have some files to sigh off, and then I'll go straight home, it was a long day".

"Definitely. In the meantime, do you want some coffee?"

He nodded. She went to the break room, brought him the coffee and went to her office. He smiled until she disappeared into her office.

xxxxxx

After 45 minutes Mac finished his signing and stood up. He put his coat on while standing in front of his window, his back to the door. Without him noticing- Stella entered concentrating on the folder without looking where she was going and then they crashed into each other. All the file's papers fell on the floor, and they both leaned over to collect them.

Their foreheads were close, almost touching. She could smell his body, the smell she couldn't resist any more. He could feel her body-against his and couldn't ignore it. When they finished arranging the papers, Mac held the entire file in his hands. Their eyes locked and they both stood straight up still very close, both smiling in confusion. She felt that warm feeling again; her eyes were wet in seconds. He looked at her sparkled eyes; felt he was melting in them.

Without warning or planning, Stella took a deep but unnoticeable breath; closed the distance between the two of them and kissed him… yes… her lips touched his. It was so soft and she felt shivery all over. Tears of courage started to slip down her cheeks.

Mac froze, not knowing what to do, he could not think straight. Her lips were so smooth and gentle he wanted to grab her perfect body and pull it toward his but he couldn't move.

When she realized he didn't respond to her, she pulled back. More tears were in her eyes, but now tears of sadness. She looked him right in the eyes for a second and could not believe what she had done. How she let herself get so carried away? Without another word, she turned and ran away without looking back.

His eyes were wide open but he could not open his mouth. His mind told him to stop her, to run after her but apparently he couldn't. Stella had surprised him in a good way, but before he could react to what had just happened, she had disappeared into the elevator.

"Damn it! I'm such a fool, how come I didn't kiss her back or at list stop her from running away?!" he was so angry with himself, he didn't know how he could fix it.

xxxxxx

Stella lay on the bed at the hotel, her face buried in the pillow. Although she was alone she cried silently, she just couldn't stop the tears that came from her eyes and heart. She didn't believe herself. She thought to herself: _How did I get so carried away? How could I kiss him? What about our amazing friendship? How am I supposed to work side by side with him after what I've done? What is he thinking of me now? And how the hell will I erase my feelings?_

She knew she could not reverse what had happened, but she wanted it so much. Stella remembered all the things she had been through this last couple of days, Mac by her side, at his apartment, at the lab, where they found the children…

There was a knock on the door. Her thoughts stopped for a second, she stopped crying and lifted her sad face from the. She didn't really think about who it might be, she just tried to wipe away the tears that made her makeup smeared.

Stella opened the door and saw HIM - Mac, Standing outside her door, tears were in his eyes.

He looked into her beautiful sparkling eyes and couldn't believe he was the cause of such sorrow. His heart felt squeezed. She looked at him as if she couldn't believe that he was here.

Staring at him, Stella knew that she wanted to say sorry she had ruined their friendship, but she didn't succeed… In a blink Mac stepped inside and closed the door. He framed her face with his hands, looked her straight in the eyes for a moment. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and placed his gentle lips on hers. At first Stella didn't do anything, now he had surprised her. She put her hands on his chest pressing lightly to stop him but she couldn't. She was carried away in this passionate, yet fragile kiss. She slowly put her hands on his shoulders and continued to kiss him.

Mac was so afraid to scare her away, however, he was so happy that she didn't fight him back because he couldn't and didn't want to stop kissing her.

He put his strong but gentle hands on her narrow waist and brought her body closer to his, now his hands ran over the small of her back and her hands circled his neck. His tongue touched her lips asking for permission to go on and she let him. Sparks flew in the short moments they kissed before Stella pulled back breathless.

They looked straight in each others eyes, he smiled as he looked down at her while caressing her back, and she smiled shyness and looked down, confused "Mac, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? About what?" he narrowed his eyes.

"About what happened in your office, I got carried away… you are my boss and best friend and these last few days you have been so supportive and charming…".

He lifted her chin with his index finger, placed on her lips another tender kiss and said: "I want to thank you for that".

Now she was very confused "Thank me?"

"Yes, you made the first move that I'd thought I would never be able to do, because I'm such a coward. I care about you so much, Stella, more than as just a best friend, more than as your boss, I think I've felt that way for a long time but I could not admit it…"

"You do?" Now her eyes smiled.

He smiled, caressing her curls "Yes, and I was so scared you would reject me because of our beautiful partnership. I didn't know exactly what those feelings were. But after you kissed me in my office I knew I couldn't live another day without feeling your lips again-every day… so I came after you. I'm so sorry I let you run and cry like this, it's breaking my heart to think I didn't stop you and tell you how much you mean to me…".

She could not erase her smile, she thought she was hallucinating. Mac leaned close to her again and they kissed, and both felt like they were flying.

"I care about you, too, Mac and I'm also afraid. What will happen to us now?"

"I don't know, but I know for sure that I want to hold you in my arms and never let go".

She put her head on his shoulder, hugged him close to her body. "It's better than my dreams - I don't want to wake up".

"This dream came true" he said quietly.

Suddenly she pulled back. "But wait, what about our work? Sinclair will never agree that a couple can work together at the lab, Lindsay and Danny barely had approval to work together. I do not see myself working away from you. And the rest of the team? How are we gonna - tell them?"

"Don't worry about Sinclair, I'll talk to him. And besides, we don't need to tell anything to anybody; it will be our little secret for now."

"I love secrets" She narrowed her eyes with that crooked smile.

"And I think I love you Stella Bonasera"- With a look into her eyes he knew that his words went straight from his heart to her soul.

Stella's luminous eyes opened wide the moment he confessed to her. Her heart jumped ups and down, she knew she felt the same.

"I love you too, Mac Taylor".

He gently kissed her cheek and then the space between her mouth and her cheek, than he kissed her neck and went up her chin until their lips connected. She moaned with pleasure.

"Stay with me tonight, please. I want to wake up and see you next to me in the morning".

"I thought you'd never ask." he said with his perfect smile. He kissed her again, almost unable to stop.

They lay on the bed, she put her head on his chest and they lay all night in each other arms, knowing that more than just a friendship was growing between them; that- love was growing between them.

**THE END **

(For now)

**Now after I finished write my story to episode 4.16 I invite you to watch the real episode and tell if I was right about the tension between them… **

**Thanks for reading , review if you like my story!**


End file.
